


【金东】我向你飞

by biding



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding
Summary: —我向你飞，不求落地。—除非被你的温柔拥抱接住





	【金东】我向你飞

**Author's Note:**

> —我向你飞，不求落地。  
—除非被你的温柔拥抱接住

机舱的备用间是小了点，也只有一张床。谢金吻上迷迷糊糊的红眼尾，将李鹤东身上的毛毯又往上拉了点，还是牵起手指吻了吻手背。  
“要不是我怎么办？”“听见脚步了。”谢金有点不可思议，回过神来浅声笑了笑，李鹤东总是能给他带来惊喜。  
只肯在犯迷糊的时候露出自己的柔弱，不经意间流露在乎的小习惯。谢金无奈又好笑地叹了口气，他这辈子是栽在李鹤东手里了。

离陆地还有两小时的机程，谢金不打算回机长舱盯着那自动导航了，食指勾起来刮了刮李鹤东的鼻梁。李鹤东没躲开，睁开一只眼睛问他还有多久落地。  
“不延误的话应该还有两小时。”平流层也不能完全保证不会遇上什么特殊情况，要是趴在墙上还能听见气流飞驰气压挤压的细碎声音。  
“不回去？”没听出来是什么语气，但谢金觉得应该是疑问。  
“不回去了，把你一个人扔在这儿我也太不是人了吧。”谢金心疼李鹤东，十指相扣又放在嘴边亲了几口。  
“德行”李鹤东白了他一眼，知道现在还是谢金的休息时间。“那就在这陪陪我吧。”

谢金有着一个人模狗样的大机长身份就是全国各地到处飞，这两个月更是旅游旺季基本连面都见不上。  
李鹤东什么也没抱怨，当谢金都感觉惭愧的时候却忽然被自家男朋友找上门来。

“东子你想要我陪多久都行”单人床本就不宽敞，不知道吃什么长大的193的大高个更是缩头缩脚的。  
“我和公司批下来假期了，我们下个月可以好好的享受享受。国内旅游我也做了攻略，你要有其他什么想去的地方我们也可以一起商量。哎，东子你说......”  
话语顺着视线逐渐消失。李鹤东均匀安稳的气息缓缓从鼻腔冒出，他真的太累了。谢金好像忽然发现了什么，像一块大石头狠狠压住心口，窒息得无可奈何。  
摘下眼镜，手从李鹤东的腰间穿过环抱住了，体型差异让小迷糊完全嵌在自己怀里。  
骨架都能摸出来，手脚也不温暖，更像一只假寐的可怜小猫了。  
谢金将下巴枕在李鹤东的肩膀上，鼻尖嗅着那还残留的沐浴露的味道。谢金轻咬一口蹭着鼻梁的耳朵。

“抱歉东子，是我太迟钝了。”

显示屏上的时间闪烁5:00am，谢金摘下耳麦对讲器伸长胳膊扭扭脖子。补觉回来交班的飞行员对谢金比了个“ok”的手势，谢金也回了个“ok”的手势。  
肩上的五条金杠板正漂亮，没戴帽子的发型梳得帅气。谢金将领带扯下来抓在手里，才发现是条纯黑色的。和李鹤东送他的那条很像。  
白开水倒进杯子里咕噜咕噜的，凉掉的水没有漫起来的白汽。  
脚步有点忽重忽轻，谢金甩甩脑袋打了个大大的哈欠，有点累懵了，眼睛里怎么会有他的小男朋友？

下一秒是被李鹤东拽进来，后背靠着瞬间锁死的房门。  
毫无章法的亲吻，饿急了的幼兽舔舐鲜血，嘴唇被磕破了，浅淡的血腥味。谢金没站稳坐在地上，很少见的仰着头和李鹤东亲吻。  
青涩的技法和香软的嘴唇，谢金握住李鹤东的手腕将他也一把拉下。  
飞机上的空间本就不大，谢金也只能曲着腿坐在地上，李鹤东就顺理成章地坐在他的腿上。  
唇齿间悄悄藏起来的烟草味被谢金尝出来了，捧住小男友的脸捏捏耳垂。李鹤东的呼吸很急，胸腔起伏得厉害。  
身体靠近是炙热的火焰，谢金仰着头回应着李鹤东，从薄唇到牙鄂。

谢金知道李鹤东的不对劲，但没想到这么严重。

乌青的眼圈偏是红红的，李鹤东不允许自己哭出来，所以鼻尖也是红红的。手指捻住衣襟用力到发白，谢金握住的时候却温度低得可怕。  
“东子，怎么了？”担心音量太大将其他人吵醒，谢金抱紧李鹤东在他耳边轻轻询问。即使心中的疑问还有千千万万，压缩筛检也只问了这一句话。  
“我想你了。”李鹤东不喜欢软弱，至少在保持理智的情况下很不喜欢“我想做。”  
谢金张嘴还想说些什么被李鹤东的吻堵了回去，“老子憋了一整趟飞机了你要是不想我就去随便找个人解决”是分开时的威胁。  
发现谢金手上还拿着的那条领带，拿起来蒙上谢金的眼睛。黑色透光度不强，只能看见模糊轮廓。  
“东子...”想要摘掉领带的手被李鹤东打下去，绕到后脑勺的手系了个死结。“我清醒得很，谢金你再多说一句老子tm让你绝后。”

白色领口的第一颗扣子解开，吞咽划动的喉结被李鹤东亲吻轻咬，转头在颈侧狠狠咬上几口牙印。  
送上嘴唇迎上热吻，谢金的手被李鹤东放在腰侧，衣料松懈下来耷拉掉在腕上。衬衫的质感是棉面偏丝织的，顺滑绵柔。  
谢金的手顺着腰身慢慢抚上去，看不见那红嫩敏感的肌肤浅浅颤抖。  
李鹤东抬手抱住谢金的脖子，认真细致地接吻。差点咬到舌头的时候瞪了他一眼，指尖又捻了捻嫩出水的乳珠，惊呼之声被嚼在谢金嘴里。

看不见的感官是迟钝的，谢金可以仗着这一点将一切放慢。  
慢慢摸上的肌肤，慢慢揉上的胸乳，慢慢的亲吻。  
李鹤东比两个月前瘦了很多，透过软乎的肉肉还是能摸到那排下来一根根清晰的肋骨。腰窝也明显了很多，陷进去两个小圆坑。

两人的气息混杂在一起分不清彼此，李鹤东轻轻舔舐着谢金的耳垂。  
拇指推捻乳珠的力道不受控制，敏感而挺立的乳珠刺激的酥麻电流传进大脑里，从鼻腔里哼出来不同寻常的腔调。  
用手掌托住那圆润饱满的臀瓣，再掐住腰窝。李鹤东被谢金托起来，伸手撑在门背为自己保持平衡。  
胸前的两点送到谢金面前，蒙住眼睛看不见，鼻梁在李鹤东胸口慢慢划着图案。李鹤东的腰都快软了，这个姿势真是累死他了。  
乳珠被湿热的口腔包裹住，舌头灵活打转，唇齿配合着允吸肆咬。李鹤东扶不住墙，眨巴眨巴掉下几滴生理泪水，死死抓住谢金的肩膀不松开。  
谢金的手掌是大而温暖的，手臂力量也十分过关。两颗允吸肿胀的乳珠还挂着水，可见的锁骨也种下一个个爱意。  
像潮汐的大海拍回海岸，海底的鱼儿拥抱浅滩的太阳。从脖颈漫上耳后的，参差不齐的深浅红印，谢金忍不住想揭开眼上的领带。

李鹤东的手从谢金腰侧穿过伸到身后，紧紧抱住倒在谢金怀里。这是在完全安全的环境下才会有的拥抱，头枕着胸膛听见那扑通扑通的心跳。  
后穴湿润地冒出水，谢金还是小心翼翼地缓缓送进去一根指头。  
“别磨叽”李鹤东吐槽道，催促谢金加快速度，不安分地扭动腰身。时间这个大因素摆在这儿，能做完一次就不错了。  
掐了两把臀尖的软肉将李鹤东的腰完全瘫软下来，手指也开始抽插起来。触及抚平褶皱的内壁，湿热的吐出欢愉的助爱的液水。  
李鹤东抬头和谢金相吻，任性的小脾气也不藏着掖着了，不算温柔的吻咬破了谢金的嘴唇。  
甜腥的血气淡淡的，谢金用舌尖舔了舔。吃痛还算不上，本来扶住腰的手从肩胛骨轻轻顺着脊椎慢慢抚摸，安抚小猫一样。手掌感知那清晰的骨节，又一次觉得李鹤东瘦了许多。

将谢金的裤子拔下来之前，李鹤东还是解开了他眼睛上遮盖绑住的领带。  
刚见光的眼睛不适应地眯成一条缝，李鹤东仔细为他重新打好领带。

入眼是一身粉透的裸露肌肤，裤子褪至脚踝，衬衫勉强遮住那水合交接之处。李鹤东叼住黑领带的一角，抬眸望着他。  
整根没入的时候，李鹤东被谢金抱起来背靠住墙，脚趾头都酥麻了，双腿像树懒一样缠住谢金的腰胯。  
相比起自己的一丝不挂，谢金的衣服都好好地穿在身上。白衬衫让汗水浸透，若隐若现的肉色更添了几分禁欲。发丝也只松散了几缕，垂在额前，金丝框的眼镜也没摘下。  
机长的装束确实好看，李鹤东用手指慢慢摸过被灯光闪耀的肩侧条纹，偷偷亲了一口。  
精致的模特在透亮的闪光灯下都是漂亮耀眼的，像是一个含着黄连的哑巴，撅着嘴说不出一句话。

李鹤东的吻愈发凶狠，搂住谢金的脖子专攻嘴唇。应该是生气了，谢金任他撕咬，舌尖划过猫咪的小虎牙。  
手掌托住臀股将小男朋友抱紧，身下的动作继续进行着。久违的后穴微微生涩，渐渐熟悉吞吐描绘着性物的形状。  
开拓做得不错，完全适应的后穴开始紧致地收缩着。性物捣鼓上下连带出水，不知多少下的撞击去寻找那更加敏感软嫩的穴肉。  
发软的手脚没有力气，李鹤东趴在谢金肩膀上愤愤地咬上一口。吻了吻顺着额鬓落下的汗珠，向那块敏感点撞去。

是太阳拨开云层，一团团柔软的棉花似的云朵拥抱太阳。丘比特之箭被蓄上了烈火，像烟花似地从心口炸开燃烧全身。

被肏狠的李鹤东是闭上眼睛的，脑袋昏昏沉沉说不上一句完整的话。唇齿的呻吟要么被谢金吞下，要么是咬住领带发不出声。  
谢金总是很忙，两个月也不知道回来看看他。每当李鹤东很像很像谢金的时候，他都会抬头望着天空，或许是白天或许是夜晚。  
可能，划过的白线的那架飞机上是谢金吧，可能，差点和星星相撞的那架也是他。

眼泪便止不住了，攥进那依旧闪耀的肩纹小声哭着。谢金，你TM个大混蛋。  
沉溺在欲望的爱河中让人失智，到达顶点的时候脑袋绽放出烟花。李鹤东连骂谢金的力气都没有了，身下软得化成一滩水，和无尽的缠绵。  
那些想说的不想说的便兜不住地泄出来，比如我想你，比如我讨厌你，又比如我还是好爱你。  
谢金累的大口大口喘气，安抚性地送上一个又一个吻。权当李鹤东是犯迷糊了。

完事后的李鹤东累到直接睡着，后续工作自然是落在谢大机长身上。还好有个小小的淋浴间能简单清洗一下，谢金捞起蒙圈的小男友洗澡去了。  
一切结束后时间便回到那张小小单人床的两个人，熟睡的小可怜和自我反省的渣男。

等李鹤东再次醒来的时候，他已经回到自己经济舱的位置上。飞机广播中英文交替，提醒旅客们该下机了。  
身上还有谢金帮他盖上的毯子，淡淡的奶香味。身旁多出来的一杯牛奶是温热的，冒着白气。视线向上却是空姐的笑容，还有一句“先生，请您慢用。”  
什么嘛，谢金还是个混蛋。李鹤东捧着牛奶愤愤吐槽，咕咚咕咚饮尽了。腰好像被卡车辇过一样，干柴烈火的代价就是极其不舒服的反馈。  
行李箱在头上的存放位置里，站直了才能拿到。偏是腰疼得厉害，李鹤东伸手的时候抻到了，是要摔倒。一只手揽住了他的腰，稳稳接在怀里。  
谢金还是穿着那身机长服饰，干燥的皂夹和阳光的气味很像。拦腰的公主抱让双脚离地，行李箱让另一位机长拿下来了。  
“李鹤东先生，HD1124号飞行员谢金驾驶的通往您心里的飞机确认失事，坠于您的心脏。”谢金一本正经的胡说八道，眼睛确实笑得眯起一道缝。  
“所以，他决定不出来了。您同意吗？”温暖的怀抱是真挚认真的，眼底的星星比李鹤东晚上看见的那颗还要亮。  
“油嘴滑舌。”李鹤东挣扎着要下来，可是坠空感又让他搂紧谢金的脖子。“看你表现。”  
空姐不知道从哪里变出来的一大捧玫瑰塞进李鹤东怀里，正中心那朵上面还有一个礼盒。

“东子，我会用一个月的时间好好弥补你的，是我错过了太多。”谢金低头送上一个吻，比亲吻羽毛还要小心翼翼。  
打开是男式对戒，两架小小的飞机叠在一起，白银的刻篆上暗纹，是他们的首字母缩写。

飞行的意义是拥抱蓝天，用飞行实现我所有的梦想。可是我遇上了地面上的你，却觉得温柔的拥抱是最温暖的港湾。

————END————


End file.
